myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Ramoa
Ramoa - in the time before Allumeddon she was a fire-goddess of the volcanoes in the Ophis near the Bloody Belt, with her center around the islands of Tau-Tau. The hero and Son of the Comet, Mythor, met Ramoa in person. thumb|300px|Die [[Feuergöttin Ramoa und der Held Honga. Ausschnitt aus dem Titel von My52 © von Nikolai Lutohin, Hier FairUse]] Deutsche Erklärung Ramoa ist oder war eine Feuergöttin im Altertum auf den Vulkaninseln dort wo heute das Blutige Band ist. Ihr Zentrum war die Inselgruppe von Tau-Tau. Der Held und Sohn des Kometen, Mythor, traf Ramoa kurz von Allumeddon auch persönlich. Ein Bericht aus dem Altertum: FEUERGÖTTIN RAMOA — Der noch tätige Vulkan auf der Insel Tau-Tau ist bestimmend für das Leben der Bewohner jener Inselgruppe, zu der auch noch Matu-On, Haor, Nok, Lank und Gaun gehören. Der feuerspeiende Berg, der stets eine Wolke aus Asche wie eine dunkle Krone über seinem Krater trägt, beflügelt die Phantasie der primitiven Insulaner, weckt ihre Urängste vor den Gewalten der Natur, die sie verstandesmäßig nicht begreifen können, so daß sie sie auf das Wirken von Geistern und Dämonen zurückführen. Dies entbehrt, so nahe der Schattenzone, nicht einer gewissen realen Grundlage. Diese Kräfte einzudämmen, die Geister zu besänftigen, die Dämonen abzuwehren, kurzum, die Elemente zu beherrschen und zu verhindern. daB der Vulkan ausbricht, dafür ist die Feuergöttin da. Sie führt in den Höhlen des Feuerberges ein einsames und abgeschiedenes Dasein und hat mit ihrer Magie für ein Gleichgewicht der Kräfte zu sorgen. Ramoa wurde schon, zusammen mit gleichaltrigen Mädchen auch von anderen Inseln, in frühem Kindesalter auf Tau-Tau im Sinne einer Feuergöttin erzogen. Die Magie, die man sie lehrte, war einzig darauf abgestimmt, die Kräfte des Vulkans zu steuern und zu beherrschen. Als dann die alte Feuergöttin vor zwei Grossnebeln verschied, wurde Ramoa als ihre Nachfolgerin bestimmt. Es kann als gegeben angesehen werden, daß sie die Magie, die sie zu praktizieren hatten, verstandesmäßig nie begriff. Man hatte sie nur gelehrt, was sie unter bestimmten Gegebenheiten zu tun habe und wie die magischen Geräte im Tempel des Feuerberges zu gebrauchen seien: ein tieferes Verständnis ist für diese „automatische" Magie nicht nötig. (Ein Vergleich mit unserer Gegenwart sei hier gestattet Ein Fließbandarbelter braucht die Funktionsweise jener Maschine. die er betätigt, auch nicht zu begreifen.) Ramoa ist (121 vP) 21 „Wildnebel" alt. also in diesem Zeichen geboren, weswegen man ihr ein wildes Temperament nachsagt, das sie auch tatsächlich bringt. Sie ist eine blasse Schönheit mit einem schmalen, zarten Gesicht und hochangesetzten, hervortretenden Backenknochen, dunklen Augen und blutvollem Kirschmund; das feuerrote Haar ist dicht und fällt ihr weit über die Schultern. Obwohl sie mit fünfeinhalb Fuß nicht sehr groß ist und einen zierlichen Körperbau ohne üppige Proportionen hat, wirkt sie überaus feminin, was man nicht von allen Insulanerinnen sagen kann. Ihre samtweiche, glatte Haut ist so widerstandsfähig wie sie: insgesamt überaus robust und nur schwer zu verletzen. Überhaupt scheint Ramoa gegen jeglichen Schmerz gefeit; sie geht stets barfuß, selbst über messerscharfe, spitze Vulkanschlacke. Neben dieser Eigenschaft hat sie als besondere Fähigkeit nur den ,,zwingenden Blick" aufzuweisen, der mit Hypnose jedoch nichts zu tun hat Sie kann mit dem zwingenden Blick ihr Gegenüber bloß fesseln, bannen oder verunsichern und sich dadurch in mancher Situation Vorteile verschaffen. Da Ramoa entartet und sich gegen ihren eigenen Stamm zu wenden scheint, wurde der Held Honga ausgeschickt, um sie zu töten. Doch büßte er dabei sein Leben ein. Die Tau glauben in Mythor den wiedergeborenen Helden Honga zu erkennen und lassen ihn in einem Flugdrachen zum Vulkan hinaufsteigen, damit er seiner Bestimmung nachkommt und Ramoa das Handwerk legt. Mythor-Fundort: 53 . Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Bebildert Kategorie:Illustrated